


Providence

by TrashDog



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashDog/pseuds/TrashDog
Summary: You’ve finally come to realize that your relationship with your boyfriend is about to change, and you have a burning secret waiting for him. You’ve planned a perfect day, and everything went well. Will you have the courage to confess to him now?





	Providence

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t uploaded writing in the longest and I’m so sorry! Writer’s block is terrible! But here I am, trying to get back into the swing. This drabble idea came to me when I listened to Serendipity for the first time and all I could think of was a soft, quiet day with Changkyun. ; // ~ // ;

With heavy footsteps and heavier breaths, you both ran giggling towards the door of your apartment where the overhang granted sanctuary from this sudden downpour. While this wasn’t exactly a part of the itinerary when you suggested walking home together hand and hand from the restaurant you had dinner at, in a way it almost made the evening more perfect than it had been. Like a childish fire that leapt between the both of you, no puddles were missed and neither of you attempted to shield your heads. The day with just the two of you had been perfect, even though the rain had you both drenched. You had decided that it didn’t matter, it was a superficial worry. There was a sudden moment as you both came to a stop where your laughter died down while you both attempted to catch your breaths and you caught each other’s eyes instead.   
A sharp twinge rang out from your heart and reverberated through what felt like the empty cavity of your chest. Quickly, you clutched yourself in hopes that Changkyun wouldn’t somehow hear the quaking secret itching to burst through your very being with the urge to scream your feeling from the top of the world itself. You nearly leapt at him to kiss him softly, in fear that he would surely hear this imaginary noise in your heart.   
Not yet, you thought.   
He wrapped his arms around you to bring you closer, and you both stuck to the other from your soggy clothes. You disconnected then hesitated for a slight moment before opening the door. The night wasn’t quite finished, and you were afraid of your own truth being revealed tonight. Afraid of what he would think – or would feel too, the anxiety coiled in your throat told you that it was going to be set free before Changkyun left out this same door. You quietly shut it behind the both of you as you entered the apartment, and pivoted where you stood only to find your boyfriend staring back at you with the smallest, most humbling smile. His soft expression made you wonder. He then reached out for you, cupping your face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs delicately across your cheek.

You dissolved in this very moment where time seemed to have stood still. There was an anticipation swelling within your chest as you knew something was finally about to change between the two of you. What that outcome would be, you were still terrified to know the answer yet were still ready to face it head on. There were no lights in the living room aside from the clouded, setting sun pouring through the French doors that connected the room to the outside porch. It littered sloppily over every surface within the room as if it were the ocean tide before receding back into itself. The rain, aside from the pounding heat in your ears, was the only sound you could make out. It was soft now, creating a certain ambiance as it danced and made up it’s own music upon the window pane. Was this a song of fear or excitement, you wondered silently to yourself. There was no way to tell for certain right at this moment.   
You stared into Changkyun’s eyes locked on to his very being, wondering endlessly what was about to happen.   
He dipped his head down then and softly placed his lips upon yours, drinking you in. All of the commotion in your own mind ceased to be at his action, you were enthralled. Kissing him back in this moment served to be intoxicating, and you pushed your face into his wishing to go deeper into him, to drink him in as well. You wrapped your arms under his and pulled yourself closer to him. 

Changkyun released your face and grabbed you by your legs, picking you up and gently placing you on the couch near the windows. Your imagination insisted it still act as an orchestra, narrating this scene unfolding before you. As he stood over you, the kissing returned and became more heated by the second. Suddenly your hands were all over each other and grasping at anything in desperation to pull the other closer.   
He stopped only for a second and just looked at you, hesitating. 

“Y/n”, he whispered, “would you want to… um…”   
You sat up and grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Yes, Changkyun. Please.”   
He kissed you hard then, and settled next to you on the couch. You were both equally feverish in your actions at this point, eager as all hell. He began working with the buttons on your pants as he traced kisses along your jawline, to your neck, and then to the dip in your collar bone. Changkyun removed your jeans effortlessly, leaving only your underwear, and placed his fingers over your heat where he rubbed you gently. You let a deeply held breath to escape at this sensation, and closed your eyes so you could focus on just that. He returned his barrage of soft, lingering kisses to your neck line and your head swam at the feelings taking over you. Then he lifted your shirt up and over your head and tossed it onto the floor. He took a moment to look at you, not fully naked but vulnerable all the same. 

“You’re beautiful y/n. All of you.” His eyes wandered in adoration of your figure.   
That was what finally broke you, all of this built up tension and the thought of what you were both about to do, you had to tell him. 

“Changkyun”, even with the surge of confidence you still hesitated. He waited patiently for you to finish, drawing circles with his fingernails along your stomach. You forced yourself to look into his eyes and finally breathed, “Changkyun I’m in love with you.”   
You couldn’t help but hold your breath after in absolute fear while you waited for his response. Though, it came quicker than you thought it would. 

“I love you too y/n, and I have for a while now.”   
You weren’t quite sure what to think, or to even say to this. You had been so afraid of admitting your feelings, out of fear that this was all just an illusion in your head and that it would end soon. But that thankfully wasn’t so, he loved you. He actually loves you too. In that moment you pulled him to you again and kissed him as deep as you could. 

“Please, keep going.”   
Actions had begun to speak louder than words. You had both stripped each other completely now, making out sloppily as he positioned himself between your legs. Changkyun lined himself up with your entrance and slowly slid into you. 

“Oh, my god”, you sighed.   
As you adjusted to his size you couldn’t get over how full you felt, this wasn’t like anything you had imagined with him. 

“Is this okay?”, he asked before continuing. 

“Yes, you’re perfect.” You couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes, you felt completely at bliss.   
You heard him giggle before he started at a pace, rocking in and out of you slowly. The feeling in this moment was completely surreal. You were having sex for the first time with the man of your dreams and nothing else existed or mattered but the two of you on this rainy day.


End file.
